At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a can opening device which is configured to create at least one opening in a can. This opening in the can in at least one instance could be used for “shotgunning” the contents of the can. To “shotgun” the contents of the can the user must create at least two openings in the can and then drain the contents of the can from one of the openings while using the other opening to provide air or other fluid feed into the can to allow for the drop in fluid pressure inside of the can. To create an opening in the body of the container, can result in cuts to both the user's fingers as well as to their mouth if the opening if not created carefully enough.
Therefore, there is a need for a device or a tool which can be used to create an opening in a can while avoiding any injury to the user.